ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
My Maiden (series)
The My Maiden Series is a pentaology of stories written by Yin-Yang Yoh. It takes place in the timeline. The overarching plot of the series involves relationship between Astral, Mia, Yuma, and Kotori. The timelines between each story differ, but by Episode 110 is the part where the story both diverges from the canon, before welding with it at the same time. It premiered on March 8, 2012 on Yin Yang Yoh's fanfiction page, before ending on April 21, 2015. These stories and more can be found on his Fanfiction profile here: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2948751/Yin-Yang-Yoh List of Stories My Maiden's Number After the events of the WDC, Kotori has been having a recurring nightmare of Yuma defeating her in a duel. She laments over the dream, where she knows that Yuma does not think of her other than just a supporting member of their "Numbers Club", and is disheartened over this fact, the nightmare consistently replaying in her mind. She then picks up a mysterious pendant, accompanied by a card, which is revealed to be a Number. It does not consume her, but rather, it helps relieve the pain in her heart. It then summons an unknown being, which is revealed to be Mia. Meanwhile, Astral and Yuma are watching soap operas, and Astral ponders over the meaning of love, and what it feels like to love someone. The next day, Yuma wakes up, revitalized and ready for the upcoming Heart Connection Celebration. He arrives at school, with Kotori somewhat late. In either case, they then go through the day, with Kotori taking interest in the card, Maiden in Love. The two then go to a Duel Museum, where various Duel Academy references are on display. While Yuma is distracted, Kotori then searches for "The Deck of the Maiden", a replica deck of the deck used by Blair Flannigan. She obtains the deck, and immediately tries to find Yuma to test it. Yuma also finds a deck for her, which is a "Petal Girl" deck. The two then do battle, with Kotori taking a slight lead with her using Maiden in Love and gaining control over the field, even being able to summon her Number card, Number 13: Paradise. Her control over her actions is then slightly impeached, where she is in conflict over how to win, where an outside force starts controlling her actions, which allows her to Xyz Summon Number 31: Heartbreaker. Heartbreaker then quickly takes control of Kotori, where she is able to power Yuma into a corner with her overwhelming power and Equip Spell cards. Eventually, Yuma is able to revive Number 13, and with the combined might of Utopia and Paradise, Kotori is defeated. Astral attempts to retrieve the Number, but is quickly forced away from doing so, as Mia appears in front of them. Mia then uses her power to defend herself and the Number, but Kotori runs away crying before Astral and Mia can finish their conflict. It's then revealed that Mia was Astral's lover and fiancee, connected to their Numbers, much like Astral and Number 39. Yuma then decides to comfort Kotori, where they meet in a park. Kotori tries to leave in shame, but Yuma stops her and confesses to her. Number 13 is then safely removed from Kotori, and the four spend a peaceful evening under the stars. Swapping Numbers With My Maiden Some time after the events of the first story, Yuma and Kotori are finishing a duel, obtaining Number 68: WoMANA Calaris Vice-Versa in the process. Astral and Mia found the duel to be a little too easy, and Yuma and Kotori have an argument over the balance of power in their relationship, that eventually ends up with the two of them ripping the card in half, and the two breaking up. They both go home upset at each other. The next morning, the two have found themselves in each other's bodies, Yuma and Kotori switching bodies. The two then are forced to live in each other's shoes until something could be fixed. Yuma and Kotori get into a couple altercations with each other, forced to adapt, while Astral and Mia finding the lost effects of Number 68 along the way. Astral and Mia then switch genders as well. Yuma almost drowns in Kotori's body, and Kotori is forced to do CPR on her own body. Yuma, being a little misguided in his attempts to embarrass Kotori after she embarrassed him in his body, he meets Housaku and agrees to meet up with Lola Kasumi. Meanwhile, Kotori is on the search for Yuma, where she runs into Lola herself. All four of them then meet-up with each other, and have a brief duel. Lola manages to beat them easily. Yuma is then forced into wearing a dress for a fashion show in order to help Housaku. Housaku doesn't win the local fashion contest, even with Lola's help, but she does get recognized by a fashion designer by the name of Juan Sanchez. They agree to make a collaboration. Meanwhile, Lola and Kotori have a small conversation concerning the relationship between Yuma and Kotori. Lola then leaves, giving Kotori a portion of her deck to use. Yuma is seen getting ready, along with Kotori, who has become a replacement model for the one that Yuma was going to pose with. The fashion show goes quite well without a hitch, until Marizu interrupts the proceedings and manages to trap Yuma in a bubble with little oxygen, who is still in Kotori's body. Kotori then manages to locate Yuma's deck, combining both of them before squaring off against Marizu, revealing that she was the one in control of the rogue Number 68. Marizu, enhanced by her new Number card, takes the early lead against Kotori with her Wind-Up Monsters. Kotori makes a small comeback, but ultimately is still placed into a corner against Marizu, where the battle manages to knock Yuma's body unconscious. Yuma then manages to break free of the bubble, and takes over the duel for her. After he summons Numbers 39 and 13, he picks up the win, and defeats Marizu. After the duel, Number 68 is restored to its full card form, and uses its effect to turn the four of them back to normal. The story then ends with Kotori and Yuma making up. Category:Fanfic